


The King of Pranks

by alphaholloway



Series: Youtuber Thiam [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaholloway/pseuds/alphaholloway
Summary: Liam once said he was the king of pranks.Theo has to prove him wrong.That's going to be a hard day for Liam.





	The King of Pranks

“Hey guys, so, if you remember one of the first of our videos, you maybe remember Liam, addressing himself as the king of pranks. In this video, I’m going to show you the truth. So, hope you enjoy it.” Theo smiled at the camera and went back into the bedroom when he had turned it off. Liam pulled him next to him and kissed him softly.  
“Goodnight”, he mumbled, half asleep.  
“Goodnight Babe, I’m sorry”, Theo whispered when he was sure, Liam was asleep.

********************************************************************************************************************************************** 

„Hey guys, it’s Saturday, half past eight and Liam is still asleep. Let’s wake him up.” 

Theo put the camera down behind him on the commode. Another one was placed on the bedframe above Liam. Liam, who was still asleep, drooling on his pillow. He wore only boxer brief and the sheet was tangled around his hip. Theo hated to show his boyfriend like that to the camera, but for a prank, he would make an exception. He slowly sat down behind Liam and suppressed a laughter as he knelt over him and wrote ‘I love my boyfriend’ along his cheek. On his forehead he wrote ‘History nerd’ and when he had finished, Liam had only flinched the first time he had set the pen on his skin. Theo grinned at the camera and took the glass on his nightstand. He counted down from five and poured the ice water over his head. Liam screeched higher than Theo had ever heard and sat up. 

“Theo! What the…” 

Theo let himself fall on the duvet and laughed light-heartedly. Liam looked at him, disbelief soon replaced from anger, but and then he rolled his eyes. 

“I hate you.” He laid down again with his back to Theo and hugged his pillow. Theo laughed and took the camera from above them. “Don’t sulk, babe. Look at the camera.” Liam snorted and looked up. “Theo, I… wait. What is that?!” His widened eyes focused on his reflection on the lens and he took his phone. Theo watched him opening his camera and rubbing horrified over the words on his face. 

“Theo!” 

Theo laughed and pulled him against his chest. “Babe, aren’t I the best boyfriend ever?”

Liam huffed sulking but snuggled against Theo’s chest anyways. Theo tenderly carded through his boyfriend’s hair and placed a kiss on his forehead. Liam gave a satisfied noise from himself and Theo looked up at the camera and mouthed something. 

‘First one, succeed.’

***************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

“Theo? Where is my blue..”

 

Liam didn’t get to finish his sentence. Because the moment he rounded the corner, Theo screamed in front of his face. Liam screamed and sprang frightened back. Theo laughed.  
“This will look great in slow-motion!”, he laughed and took the camera from where he had hidden it between the cactus, Liam was keen on getting, and a few flower pots Jenna had gave them when they moved in. 

“Why are you even my boyfriend”, Liam groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Because you love me”, Theo grinned and looked back at the camera. “Ladies and gentlemen, my lovingly Dumb-bar.”

“Oh, I’m breaking up with you.” Liam turned around and went back to their room. Theo switched off the camera and went after him. Liam sat on the bed with crossed arms and looked at him with an angry pout. But Theo knew him, he knew that this was a fake pout. So, he sat down on and strangled his lap. His hands rested on his hips and he leaned down to kiss him, but Liam looked away. Theo softly kissed along his jaw.  
“Babe, I’m sorry. Please, don’t ignore me.”

“Never call me Dumb-bar again.”

“I won’t”, he promised and graced his lips along the side of his face down to his jaw again and kissed him. Liam responded and grabbed Theo’s ass. 

“Okay, now, where is my blue t-shirt? We are meeting Corey and Mason for lunch”, Liam whispered against his lips and grinned when Theo whined at the loss of his lips. 

“I hate when you do that”, Theo sighed, but got up and after a short look into the bathroom he threw the t-shirt into Liam’s face. 

Liam grinned. “I know. Love you too.”

******************************************************************************************************************************************* 

Theo had informed Mason and Corey about his idea and they, as the best friends they were, distracted Liam, by sending him getting to the door and receive the pizza, while they hid the cameras on the table, in the kitchen near the sink and in the bathroom. 

“Who wants burger?”, Liam hummed happily and set the boxes on the table. 

“Man, I’m sooo hungry”, Mason grinned and took his order. 

Theo winked at Corey, who nodded and looked at Liam. 

“Liam, can you help me bring the boxes into the kitchen?”

“Sure.” Liam grabbed two boxes and followed Corey without suspicion into the kitchen. 

Mason took the top bun from Liam's burger and Theo dribbled the chili sauce, that he had hidden behind a sofa cushion, on the burger.

“You are so going to sleep on the couch for that”, Mason chuckled and leaned back again. 

“Not if I cuddle him as apology. Apology sex is also great”, Theo grinned and took a fry from Liam’s plate. 

“Too much information about my best friends”, Mason laughed and looked up when Corey and Liam came back. They sat down and watched inconspicuous when Liam bit off his burger.

He chewed.

And chewed.

And stopped.

“What…What the hell?!” He almost threw the burger on his plate, stood up and ran into the kitchen. They chuckled lightly and followed him. “You okay?”

Liam took a piece of kitchen roll and spit the burger out. “What is that?!” He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, but it didn’t help. It seemed to only get worse. Corey stopped laughing and held out a glass of milk to his friend. 

Theo took the camera and asked laughing: “You okay? Too much chili sauce on your burger?”

“Oh my god, of course that’s your work. Why did you fall me in the back?” Corey looked apologetic and Mason still laughed about Liam’s red face. 

“Three”, Theo announced happily before he turned off the camera. But it still recorded Liam’s “Seriously??”

*********************************************************************************************************************************************** 

Nolan sat between them at home. This was the first time he hadn’t to be at his new apartment. Brett was going out with some old school friends, so Theo had convinced him to help him. That’s why he sat now in their living room and tried to convince Liam to go out with him. Liam wasn’t a big fan of clubs, Theo knew that, but he didn’t want that anyways. Nolan had to convince him to go to this new restaurant in town with him. After ten minutes, Liam gave in and agreed. 

 

Theo was at the restaurant and ate his salad. The waitress knew what Liam looked like and on her tie was a hidden camera. She had also a microphone, so they could hear Liam’s reaction. This prank had been prepared long before Nolan had come to them. It was while Liam had changed. Liam’s phone was always on vibrate. Theo hadn’t even known what his ringtone was before. But now he knew it. And he wanted so bad to capture his face. 

He saw from afar, Nolan pulling out the camera behind the menu. That was the signal. The waitress walked over and asked them if they are ready to order. Theo dialed his number and seconds later, Liam’s phone went off.

‘Hump me! Fuck me! Daddy better make me choke!’

Liam blushed and sank deeper into his chair under the gaze of people around her.

Deep Throat blasted from the speakers on his phone. 

Theo watched chuckling. Liam picked up his phone and answered his call with: “I’m going to kill you.”

Theo stood up and walked over to them. Nolan and the waitress watched amused as Liam’s face reddened and he clenched his jaw. “Are you serious?? Deep throat? In public?!”

“Would you prefer at your parent’s party tomorrow?”, he snorted and took the camera from Nolan. 

“I think I hate you less, but still.”

Theo grinned and when they left, the waitress got a big tip for dealing with the complaints.

************************************************************************************************************************************************ 

Liam was tired. Tired of Theo trying to prank him again. The last prank had failed. Theo had blushed and apologized to the people around them. Nolan was gone by the time he had decided to shower. He enjoyed the warmth of the water and rubbed the soap over his chest. This was the first time today that he was able to relax. 

 

But this found a quick end. Ice cold water was poured over his head and the curtains of the shower got pulled back. 

“Theo!”, he protested, and it sounded whiner than he wanted to sound.

Theo though ignored him and looked back at the camera. “So, now we will let it be with the pranks because my boyfriend needs a special caring.” With that he switched it off, put it into the drawer and pulled off his t-shirt and his jeans. 

“I’m sorry, babe”, he said and joined Liam in the shower. 

“I hope you are. Because I’m not going to forget that any time soon”, Liam pouted. The warm water relaxed his tense muscles. He had been pretty scared for a moment; the water had been really cold. 

Theo wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry”, he whispered between a few pecks. 

Liam smiled and kissed him again, more passionate and sloppier. 

When they separated, he looked up at his boyfriend and smiled.

“I love you”, Theo whispered against his lips and drew pattern along Liam's hips. 

“I love you too”, Liam hummed softly and kissed the idiot again.

His idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey<3  
> I hope you like this idea!  
> If you want more of it, suggest what they should do! The next one is going to be a couple challenge with Nolan and Brett!


End file.
